Cielos Rojos
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Jet busca a Zuko luego del fin de la guerra tras saber que es el muchacho que había conocido en Ba Sing Se. Un fanfic de Jet x Zuko. JetKo. (Yaoi/BL/chicoxchico)


_**Disclaimer** : Avatar: The Last Airbender, sus personajes, secuelas y cómics no me pertenecen._

* * *

El último pétalo cayó contra el espejo de agua y las ondas rompieron la calma unos momentos, balanceándose, moviendo a su paso el reflejo de las nubes y el cielo, como si mostraran otra realidad distorsionada. Aquel suave y diminuto pétalo se dejó hacer por el ligero movimiento unos segundos hasta que todo quedó de nuevo en quietud, en una calma silenciosa y tranquilizadora, en una inmutabilidad tan remarcada que se sintieron en una preciosa y fantasiosa pintura, inmaculada, apartada, ajena, lejana.

Jet se puso de pie cuando necesitó saber que estaba vivo aún, de pie en ese lugar, que todo eso a su alrededor no era un sueño o parte de su imaginación. Levantó la vista y sintió sobre su rostro el aire cálido que lo acogía con la misma fuerza que lo descolocaba, que lo irritaba y lo entristecía.

— Lo siento... — la voz sonó detrás de él y necesitó apretar los ojos unos segundos, guardando aquellas palabras, sintiéndolas atravesar su piel, azotándolo, quemándole y remarcándolo. Había sido lo que siempre había querido escuchar y ahora parecían absurdas, como todo lo demás.

—Está bien — respondió apenas, moviendo la pajilla en su boca y volviendo a extender su mirada al alto firmamento.

—Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si yo no hubiera tenido tanto miedo, tal vez yo... — Jet levantó la mano para indicar silencio y el otro apretó la boca ante la señal, tragando sonoramente como si con ello pudiera ahogar sus palabras y regresarlas dentro de sus pensamientos.

— Tú y yo somos iguales, Zuko — soltó de pronto, girando finalmente a su interlocutor, a quien enfrentó duramente con sus ojos siempre fieros. —Cuando te conocí, cuando te miré, lo supe, lo entendí... Incluso cuando peleamos en aquel sitio del té, yo podía verme a través de ti — Zuko apretó los labios y angostó la mirada, enfrentando con el mismo ímpetu a Jet, como si con ello, involuntariamente, diera fe de sus recientes palabras. —Incluso ahora... — Jet sonrió de lado, sin gracia, incluso luciendo un tanto decepcionado en el acto. —...rodeado por todas estas cosas, en tu palacio, saliendo victorioso de la reciente guerra... con ese símbolo en tu cabeza... puedo mirar la infelicidad al final de tus ojos — el ahora Señor del Fuego bajó la mirada velozmente, como si con ello pudiera ocultar la evidencia de aquel sentimiento, esa tristeza, ese vacío y sentimientos impropios que sabía muy bien que siempre cargaría.

—La gente cambia — trató de refutar, trató de no sentirse atacado y miserable ante alguien que parecía leerlo como un libro, ante alguien que también tenía oculto tras un rostro firme la derrota, la traición y el sentimiento de pérdida.

— Lo sé — concedió el otro con tranquilidad. — Pero hay cosas que siempre llevaremos a cuestas con nosotros — Zuko movió de nuevo sus ojos a Jet y los dos se quedaron fríos, con sus miradas cruzándose fuertemente en el aire. El maestro fuego sintió algo suspendido en la mirada, en el arrebatador torbellino de sus ojos que le hizo erizar los vellos de su piel, que una sensación vomitiva apretó su estómago y las piernas le temblaron con vehemencia. No lo entendió por supuesto y no atinó a hacer nada más que seguir posando sus ojos dorados sobre aquel joven a unos metros de él, sintiendo sin saber el chispeo que rebotaba de uno al otro, la tensión, la atracción y el odio entremezclados peligrosamente.

— ¿Podemos parar con _esto_ de una vez? — pidió Jet casi como un reclamo y Zuko bajó la mirada, entendiendo de ese modo que su acompañante había sido azotado internamente por lo mismo dentro de él.

— Lo siento — reiteró el Señor del Fuego su disculpa y Jet se encogió de hombros, casi con indiferencia ante aquello.

—Ya no importa ahora — siseó, fastidiado, jugando con la ramita en su boca y moviendo entre sus dedos la flor que hacía unos momentos acababa de recoger del patio del palacio real.

—Importa para mí — Jet rió casi burlesco ante eso y movió sus ojos al horizonte, contemplando algunas nubes naranjas del atardecer.

—Creo firmemente que somos almas gemelas a pesar de no poder estar juntos — soltó aquello con calma, como si no cargara nada, como si no fuera electricidad pura revoloteando entre las palabras. Zuko sintió su estómago apretarse otra vez en una sensación asfixiante y emocionante, al mismo tiempo, con esa misma frase, la idea que nació fue apuñalada al instante, lastimándolo en el proceso, rozando casi la brutalidad.

—No tienes que irte — dijo, medio rogando, medio fingiendo una entereza y racionalidad que ya no tenía.

—No tengo porqué quedarme — contradijo Jet y ambos supieron que los dos tenían un poco de razón y ambos a su vez estaban firmemente equivocados. — ¿Sabes, Zuko? — tomó la palabra de nuevo en un tono pensativo que casi caía la melancolía y la dolencia. —Los cielos rojos siempre me recuerdan a ti — Jet miró hacia arriba y Zuko hizo lo propio, encontrando sobre sus cabezas la infinidad del cielo pintado de carmesí, bañado en esa aura profunda que siempre brindaba el sol a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte. —Eres como el cielo de la tarde — estiró la mano hacia arriba, como si con la punta de los dedos quisiera acariciar la infinidad delante de sus ojos. —El rojo del fuego... inalcanzable, fiero… eterno y fugaz… brillante y bello, silencioso y pacífico…, pero escondes detrás de esa aparente calma una tempestad, te llevas con tu paso las dolencias y destilas melancolía... y... no tengo idea incluso si significas el final... o un nuevo principio... como cada uno de los días... — Jet miró a su lado y lo recorrió detenidamente. Anterior desterrado, vagabundo ladrón, ahora el nuevo y orgulloso Señor del Fuego. El fin de la guerra, el principio de un glorioso y renovado reinado.

—Jet, yo... — antes de que pudiera decir algo, seguramente algún discurso sumamente conmovedor o terriblemente cursi, Jet negó efusivo y dio unos pasos a él hasta tenerlo de frente.

—Sólo quiero pedirte un favor, Zuko — el mencionado apretó los labios y maldijo por enésima vez no poder terminar lo que tenía para decir, lo que _necesitaba_ decir. —No le digas a Katara o el resto que estoy vivo... _necesito_ estar muerto para ellos... para _mí mismo_... aunque, fue buena idea venir, no quería quedarme con esa sensación... quería verte sin máscaras... sin mentiras, solo siendo _tú_ por primera o por última vez — fue el turno de Zuko para negar, sosteniendo con suavidad el brazo de Jet, apretando su mirada de forma casi amenazadora.

—No te vayas — siseó casi como un gruñido, como una orden, como un ruego, como una esperanza en una súplica sin sentido que se desvanecía alrededor sin trascendencia.

—No lo entiendes, Zuko. — hizo amago de soltarse pero el maestro fuego apretó su agarre, haciéndolo gruñir por lo bajo. —Todavía hay una parte de mí que quiere matarte — Zuko negó y Jet intentó quitárselo de encima, fallando de nuevo y recibiendo a cambió un brusco movimiento, sintiendo la otra mano de Zuko presionar y aferrarse a su otro brazo para girarlo totalmente y mirarlo de frente.

— ¿Y la otra parte? — preguntó entre un par de dientes apretados y Jet sintió sobre su rostro el aliento caliente de aquel rey que llevaba en sus aras la alarma y la desesperación. — ¿Qué _quiere_ la otra parte? — Jet rió secamente, entre conmovido y enternecido, incluso un poco burlesco. Zuko, detrás de esa aparente negación, miró el dolor y el saber de _esa_ idea esconderse detrás de sus ojos. El deseo por _eso_ que ni uno de los dos se atrevía a entender.

—El otro lado dice que es imposible — Zuko no preguntó a qué se refería, pero ambos sintieron el escozor picar fuertemente sus pieles, sus almas exigentes rogando y gritando por más.

Jet negó ante lo absurdo y la imposibilidad, ante lo ridículo y lo redundantemente tonto. Quitó la pajilla de su boca y la metió en la comisura de los labios entre abiertos de Zuko en un intento por relajar la situación, por molestarlo con su broma y alejarlo, con terminar con aquello tan peligroso una vez más. Zuko apretó los labios al tener la ramita dentro de su boca tan repentinamente, pero al contrario de lo que pensó Jet, Zuko no dudó, ni siquiera pareció molesto o sorprendido por ello. Con toda la calma del mundo prendió fuego a la punta de la rama y luego la escupió antes de que esta tocara sus labios, los de alguno de los _dos_.

Zuko tragó fuertemente y Jet achicó los ojos, respondiendo el agarre a su compañero con la misma arrebatadora brusquedad que incluso llegó a lastimarlo. Se contemplaron en su silencio, a dos centímetros uno del rostro del otro, se miraron a través de sus ojos como un espejo y se leyeron sin letras en un susurro tan sutil que caía en lo imaginativo. En lo irreal, en la epifanía o en la locura que estar así de cerca significaba. En la absoluta imposibilidad.

Jet cerró la distancia y al contrario de lo que Zuko hubiera querido sintió sus dientes frontales chocar contra los de él, seguido de eso los dientes de Jet se apretaron fuertemente sobre su labio inferior en una mordida maliciosa y mordaz que lo hizo soltar un quejido agudo ante el punzante e inesperado dolor. Apartó el rostro hacia atrás de inmediato y retrocedió dos pasos, Jet rió divertido y lleno de burla entremezclada con malicia, contemplándolo desde su lugar.

— Sabes a fuego, Zuko, y yo odio ese sabor — dijo, pasándose la lengua por los labios y la parte frontal de sus dientes. Zuko llevó la mano a su boca y encontró un rastro de sangre que partía desde la marca de dientes que ahora tenía sobre su frágil piel. — Tengo que irme... — anunció, presuroso, antes de que la idea pudiera escapársele y no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir resistiéndose ante la tentación.

— ¿A dónde irás? — Jet se encogió de hombros y miró al frente, como si voltear sus ojos a Zuko fuera demasiado peligroso en su situación, como si solo un minuto más lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—No lo sé, a perseguir atardeceres... — se burló, contemplando el sol que iluminaba apenas el camino.

— ¿Volveremos a vernos? — no pudo evitar preguntar, y una vez más su debilidad ganaba y por su garganta se filtraba la tristeza, la imposición.

— Yo espero que no — dijo frío, levantando su bolsa pequeña con sus cosas que yacía en el pastoso y verde suelo, montándola sobre su espalda y dando medio paso al frente, listo para partir. —Adiós, Zuko... — soltó, sin girar la cabeza ni un segundo.

—Adiós, amigo...

Y bajo aquella luz de un atardecer marchito le miró partir hacia ningún lugar, quizá incluso su espalda perdida en la lejanía sería lo último que miraría de Jet. Este, por su parte, sin mirar atrás anduvo hasta su propio destino, o anduvo _lejos_ de él, como se le quisiera entender.

Bajo la silenciosa luz roja del cielo sobre su cabeza supo que si Zuko era como aquel breve y significativo brillo de un sol doliente, sin duda, un día quizá con suerte, sus caminos se volverían a cruzar.

Mientras tanto, cuando se necesitaran el uno al otro, podían encontrarse mirando sobre los _cielos rojos_.

* * *

 _ **NA**. Bueno, si bien no creo que ellos dos pudieran realmente estar juntos de esa manera, creo que sí que tenían demasiado en común y que Jet no murió, así que, es lindo imaginar un reencuentro. Gracias si alguien leyó, saludos!_


End file.
